That Ass is Mine
by cherubwings
Summary: Warning smut femslash Birdflash Prompt:While I love me some straight up Robin/KF, I also like genderbenders. And lesbians. So! girl!Robin/girl!KF, up against a wall


Wendy stared longingly at her girlfriend's ass as she walked around the kitchen making sandwiches. Lots and lots of sandwiches.

"You're lucky I love you otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." Dixie said as she brought over a plate of sandwiches.

"Huh... Oh! But then I'd die! And you know the world would be in devastation to have me die!"

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

Wendy grinned as the plate of food was placed in front of her, and commenced to stuffing her mouth, while Dixie went to clean the kitchen, giving Wendy another excellent view of that ass.

Suddenly she heard snickering and turned to see a certain annoyance to her. A particularly infuriating archer.

"What?" she mumbled between a mouthful of food.

"Don't think I don't see you staring at that ass. Trust me you're not the only one." Apollo said with a cocky grin.

Wendy sputtered.

"What are you talking about!" she said in denial.

Apollo just looked at her with his cocky grin.

Then it hit her.

"Wait," she said in a low voice, "Are you staring at my girlfriend's ass?"

Apollo's grin widened. If Wendy wasn't pissed she would have laughed. No shame, Apollo. No shame.

Wendy glared at him. Apollo chuckled in response.

"Trust me, I'm not the only one."

Wendy just glared at him.

Apollo laughed, "I'm just saying."

Then he left, but Wendy wasn't satisfied.

Later that day she couldn't help but notice as others looked at the ass that was ihers/i.

Really, she couldn't get mad at M'rgann, he iwas/i currently in a relationship with Superboy and he was way too nice to be legitimately mad at. Besides, that damn archer probably pointed it out to him to "teach" him ways of "human culture".

Kaldur'ahm would look and then blush and turn away, and that was honestly fine.

But then, oh what was the last straw was when iRoy/i blatantly stared. That was iway/i too much for her.

Later that night Wendy was in her room sulking about the fact that other people were staring at her girlfriend's ass. I mean sure, it was a nice (greathotamazing) ass, but it was ihers!/i

She sighed running a hand through her mess of hair that fell near her chin.

"You know, I love red-heads."

Wendy looked up at her girlfriend.

Then suddenly Dixie found herself against the wall.

"Hey what's your de-mf!"

Wendy didn't give her a moment to talk and pressed her mouth securely to Dixie's, her hands pinning the more petite girls.

Wendy licked the noirettes lips and Dixie quickly opened her mouth to the invading tongue.

When they separated Wendy stared down at her girlfriend who was all big blue eyes, pouty lips, and that beautiful black glossy hair currently in pigtails, right above ear level that went slightly past her shoulders.

"Who told you to stop?"

Wendy grinned and made a move like she was going back to Dixie's lips, but diverted her attention to Dixie's neck, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Wendy grinned against her neck and nibbled on the skin all the way down to the junction between the neck and the shoulder, and then she bit down, hard.

Moving her hands so she was holding both of Dixie's with one she lowered the other to that (amazing) ass, she released her bite on Dixie to growl out, "Mine."

Dixie moaned as Wendy squeezed a little bit harder, before releasing her ass and her hands to run her hands over Dixie's curves, which admittedly weren't the biggest, but that's was fine with Wendy, she was more focused on iother/i ass-ets.

Hooking her thumb on the black camisole her girlfriend was currently wearing she pulled it down revealing a hardened nub, which Wendy immediately latched onto. Flicking it with her tongue she moved her hand to the other nipple and rubbed at it with her thumb.

Dixie moaned and ran her fingers through her girlfriends, fiery hair.

"I love you so much, I think about you all the time."

Wendy glanced upward at her girlfriend and then moved away slightly from her nipple, smirking.

"What do you think about? Do you think about me doing stuff to you?"

Dixie nodded, "I-I think about you touching me, like you are. Licking my nipples, and leaving bite marks all over my skin."

Wendy grinned around the probably sensitive nub, and moved to the side of the small breast to nip at the skin.

Dixie moaned and Wendy detached her mouth from the skin, "Who said you could stop?" she said, mimicking Dixie.

Dixie took in a deep breath, "Then you take off my shorts, and rub me through my panties."

Wendy moved her hands away from Dixie's breasts to grab the sides of her short red shorts, and then she moved her mouth away and crouched down so she was face to face with Dixie's crotch. She pulled down to reveal yellow panties with the flash emblem right over the crotch.

Wendy grinned.

Then she moved her hand to rub against Dixie's core, chuckling against how wet she found it. Dixie released a breathy moan that encouraged Wendy to push harder with two fingers against her hole, that had her moaning against the almost there feeling of Dixie clenching around her.

"Wendy." Dixie said in a voice that meant she wanted her attention.

Wendy looked up and removed her hands, and stood up to kiss Dixie. Then Dixie pushed her away slightly so she could step out of her red shorts, and remove her black tank top. Then she moved to Wendy to remover her shirt and shorts, and would have continued if Wendy hadn't pushed her against the wall. Again.

She should say something about that, but was currently distracted by Wendy rubbing her obviously wet pussy against hers.

Wendy through her back to moan, before returning to Dixie's neck, which was very open to her since Dixie also threw her head back.

Wendy moved her hands to Dixie's hair to take the ponytails down, then she ran her fingers through the silky hair.

Dixie's fingers were in the process of taking off her bra, which she actually needed instead of those tank tops with the flimsy built in bra that Dixie wore.

When it was off Dixie's nimble fingers were groping her breast's in just the right way, before Wendy moved her hands away and just pushed herself flush against Dixie.

"I love you," she whispered in her ear.

Then she was on her knees and Dixie's panties were on the ground.

Dixie's pubic hair was trimmed shorter than before, Wendy noted, before slowly moving Dixie's lips with her thumb to reveal her red clit.

Moving closer, she moved her tongue a few times over it.

Dixie moaned and moved her hands to grab at Wendy's hair again.

Wendy then moved to lick at her entrance, loving how wet she was.

"Wendy!" Dixie moaned.

Wendy understood it as more though and moved back take her clit between her lips and suck the little nub, causing Dixie tremble with trying to remain standing.

When Dixie started to slide down the wall Wendy let her and accommodated for it by sliding back on her knees a little. Then Wendy spread Dixie's legs and rubbed a finger at her entrance, her mouth going back to rub at her clit.

Slowly she entered a finger, going slowly to rub at the spot that drove her crazy.

Dixie moaned as Wendy rubbed at her g-spot, going back to trembling.

"W-wendy. I'm close."

Wendy stared to suck harder at her clit and entered another finger to rub harder on her g-spot.

Dixie clenched around her fingers as she came.

Wendy moved her head to kiss Dixie, her other hand moving to rub her clit, to help her ride out her orgasm.

When they parted Dixie was panting and Wendy moved her hands away from Dixie's pussy.

Dixie took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Stand up."

Wendy followed her order.

Dixie looked at Wendy's crotch that was just was in front and above her face. She slid Wendy's panties down. Then she moved her hand and roughly shoved two fingers into her and started thrusting and scissoring them.

Wendy gasped and tried to part her legs more, but found herself stuck because of the panties.

Dixie's other hand grabbed onto her thigh as she started to thrust more quickly, then she stretched slightly to put her mouth on Wendy's pussy, flicking her clit with her tongue. Wendy leaned more against the wall pushing her cunt towards Dixie.

Dixie added another finger and started to increase her pace, thrusting against Wendy's g-spot. In no time Wendy was coming and Dixie slowed down her thrusting and just rubbed her tongue against her clit with more pressure as Wendy stopped rubbing against her, her whole body convulsing as she came.

When Wendy came down from her high and Dixie removed her hand and leaned back against the wall, both girls were giggling, especially Wendy who was still out of breath coming down from her high.

Wendy leaned against Dixie's forehead.

When she had caught her breath she leaned in to peck Dixie on the lips.

"I love you too." Dixie said.


End file.
